


Rules That Have To Be Teached

by library_lee



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Drooling, Leashes, M/M, Pet Play, Smut, Spanking, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/library_lee/pseuds/library_lee
Summary: Prompt #3: Logan is an obedient sub to Patton to an extent. When he starts being bratty Patton gives him a collar with Patton’s name on it and asks him to be a good boy for him, then he’ll give Logan a reward for doing as he’s told. Patton still punishes him a little with overstimulation.





	Rules That Have To Be Teached

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3: Logan is an obedient sub to Patton to an extent. When he starts being bratty Patton gives him a collar with Patton’s name on it and asks him to be a good boy for him, then he’ll give Logan a reward for doing as he’s told. Patton still punishes him a little with overstimulation.

Logan knew he shouldn't be doing this, he really shouldn't. But yet he couldn't stop softly rubbing his clothed crotch against the heavy pillow in his lap. It was Roman's fault anyway, he was the one who threw it there before flobbing down onto the couch.

Of course that didn't matter when Patton enteree the room, eyes instantly spotting the logical side's subtle movement.

"Roman-" Patton adressed the royal who was still spread across the couch, eyes fixed on the TV "- Virgil asked me to send you to him. He's currently helping Thomas. I think you should hurry."

Roman looked up and wrinkled his brows a little at the urge behind the other's voice: "Sure padre.." Then he sunk out.

Patton turned his concentration at Logan again: "Now what do we have here? Thought you wanted to be a good boy for me Lo?"

Logan could feel his mouth go dry at the certain look that entered Patton's eyes. He really should know better by now than disobey Patton's rules.

Patton steps forward and cups Logan's chin, tilting his head upwards. "Maybe you want me to punish you, hmm? Me to teach you your place again?"

And Logan can do nothing more than stare into Patton's eyes, feeling himself slip into an even more submissive mindset, unable to stop a little whimper escapeing him. He feet his heartrate increasing as Patton summoned a collar and quickly secured it aeound his neck and oh fuck, his other hand held a leash. Logan swallowed as Patton hocked it through the collar's ring, making it move visibly.

"Heel, pet," was the only warning he got before Patton dragged him off the couch, Logan obendiently following on his knees to his master's bedroom. He didn't want to piss Patton off more than he already did.

As soon as Patton slammed the bedroom door shut behind them, he ordered Logan to strip and kneel next to the bed. Then he tugged on the leash, tied it around the foot of the bed, forcing Logan's head to lay flush against the carpet, knees still under him, ass now up in the air.

Logan yelped and tried to shuffle away his hips when suddenly a hand delivered a loud smack against his bare ass.

"Still now pet, take your punishment like a good boy and I'll let you come once you learned your lesson," Patton growled. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, master!" Logan moaned as his cheeks were slapped again.

Patton let out an appreciating hum before bringing his hand down again. And again. And again, making Logan rock slightly forward each time from the sheer force, his heavy breaths brushing over the carpet. 

"So now tell me what you're being punished for," he said, rubbing over the red skin.

Logan gasped, a bit of drool wetting the carpet beneath his chin: "I- I touched myself without permission, master!"

"Yes, you did indeed, being so very naughty. And-" he continued spanking Logan while fisting his cock at the same time "- you." Smack! "Won't." Smack! "Do." Smack! "It." Smack! "Again." Smack! "Won't you? You will behave for me isn't that right?"

"Yes, master I will! I'm sorry! Please-" At this point, Logan is shaking from the stimulation, a few tears dripping down his face.

Patton sped up his hand on his sub's member. "See what a good boy you can be? Just need the right motivation." Patton chuckled. "Then come for me, pet." 

"Thank you, master" Logan screamed while cumming, trying to arch his back up but being held back by the strain on the leash which forced his head still down onto the ground.

Patton stroked him through his orgasm, then moved to untie the leash and take off the collar. He lifted a still going and very pliable Logan onto the bed while conjuring a warm washcloth and began to soothe the red marks on the others ass. All the while he whispered about how good Logan did for him and "I love you so much, Lo". 

Logan could only do so much as respond with a sleepily murmured "I love you too".

Patton drew Logan closer to his chest, his head now resting against his shoulder. "It's okay, love, go to sleep, I'll take care of you."

Logan let out a content sigh and let himself be lured into sweet dreams by Patton's voice, being embraced by his lover's warmth.


End file.
